Collection Of Drabbles
by DeathEater'sDaughter
Summary: Written for the Song Inspiration Boot Camp Competition. All oneshots are based on songs but they aren't songfics. 1. Scorose 2. Rose 3.Rose 4. Scorose 5.Rose. 6.Rose 7. Scorose 8.Scorose
1. Mirrors

**Inspired by Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I do not own the characters or the places in this story. They belong to J. .**

**Mirrors **

**Rose P.O.V.**

I am in an abandoned classroom. My mum told me that it used to be Professor McGonagall's. I am sitting, Indian style, on the floor in front of a mirror. I don't know what staring at my reflection is going to do to make me feel better but I have to try. I have had a hard time since I started Hogwarts. I am fifteen years old and all I put up with is people teasing me, calling me names. Telling me I am ugly and hated. Today, James called me ugly and that people hate me and always will because I am ugly. My own cousin. I shouldn't let get to me but it does. So staring at my reflection is making me feel worse about myself, not better. The door opens. I turn around to see who it is. "Sorry Rose. I didn't know anyone was in here." "It's fine Scorpius." Scorpius and I aren't friends. We are on a first name basis and I have a huge crush on him. Not that anyone notices. I am in love with him. I turn back around and face the mirror again. "Rose?" "What now Malfoy?" I always call him by his last name when I am frustrated. "Are you okay?" "Perfectly peachy." I say sarcastically. I can see him move closer by the reflection in the mirror. "Rose?" He says for a second time. "What?" I say a little impatiently and annoyed. "Look at me." He says simply. I look up at him. He sits down so I can look into his deep silver eyes. "What did they say this time?" "What?" I got too focused on his eyes. "The people who tease you. What did they say?" "N-nothing." "I'm guessing they called you ugly today." That catches me off guard. "How-?" "You are staring at your reflection in a mirror. It was logic." For a Slytherin he thinks more like a Ravenclaw. "It was James. He said people hated me and always will. Because I am ugly. It seems stupid." "Well he lied. "How would you know?" "Because I found this mirror and it showed your heart's deepest desire. And I looked into it. And guess what I say?" "Yourself rich and happily married to a gorgeous girl." I say wishing it wasn't true. "I saw you Rose Weasley. I looked into the mirror and saw you." "M-me?" He can't be serious. "Yes." "You…I… I am your hearts deepest desire?" "Yes." "But…" He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. They fit perfectly on mine. His lips are soft, and his hands fit perfectly on my lower back. And mine fit perfectly around his neck. When he pulls away I look at him, deep into his eyes. "I love you Rose." "And I love you too Scorpius." I am officially glad that mirrors don't lie.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Word Count: 479**


	2. Kids

**Based on the song Kidz by Take That. I do not own the characters or places or other Harry Potter mentions in this fic. They belong to J. **

**Kids**

**Rose P.O.V**

I am the future of the wizarding world. Everyone in my generation is the future. There are some who will not be beneficial for society. Like Crabbe, he is a detriment to the wizarding world. Then there are the people like James. Perfect. Handsome, funny, Quidditch players. Some of them turn out right but not all of them. The people who are worthwhile well I guess worthwhile is the wrong word. But the people who will change the world are the smart ones. I know that is prejudice but it is true. All the dunces and popular people do is make a lot of accusations and deny what they did. But they never ask anything of importance. Always denying what they have done or have said to hurt someone else. They are causing pain with the violence of their words. Causing people to cry and feel worthless. And it's kids. Not adult. Kids. And they are making peace. Or attempting to. I won't let them have that satisfaction. Because they don't mean it. I am the future. And I must do what I can for myself.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Word Count: 186**


	3. Church of the Poisoned Mind

**This is based on the song Church of the Poisoned Mind by Culture Club. I don't own the characters or places or anything Harry Potter related they belong to J. .**

**Church of the Poisoned Mind**

**Rose P.O.V.**

What is life? It is all full of maybes and what ifs. It is full of pain and sorrow and anger. But there is also joy and happiness and peace. I believe that life is more pain than happiness. There is more anger than peace. There is more sorrow than joy. But the small bits of peace or happiness or joy help keep us going. Poisoning our minds. You are clinging to the beat of those things. The joy, the peace, the happiness. You lie and say you are fine. But all life is is a church of a poisoned mind.

**Reviews greatly appreciated**

**Word Count: 101**


	4. You Turn Me On

**Prompt: Turn Me On by The Fray**

**Title:** You Turn Me On

**Rating: **PG13

**Word Count: 214**

**Warnings: Sexual Desire and Sexual insinuation and Moderate Swearing**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Scorpius P.O.V.

So I work in a club. I need the money to go to a Wizarding College in Romania and the club is the only place who would hire me. They promised me that the girls that come in here will turn me on but none of them have. But when that short ginger girl came in I was instantly attracted. Then she went on the dance floor with a brunette girl a little taller than her. Damn she turns me on. She dances for ten minutes or so and all I do is stare. Her and her friend walk towards the bar laughing and sweating. I try not to stare. For the rest of the night I watch her, stare at her. After the club closes her friend points me out to her and whispers something. She looks me and smiles. Her friend leaves and she walks to me. "My friend Lucy told me you staring at me, especially when I was dancing." "Uh…yeah. I don't what it is about you but the minute I saw you I was attracted to you. And you began dancing and I was turned on." Her eyes darken almost creepily. "Oh do I?" She says deviously. "Yes." Her smile widens. "You know you are a scaring me right?" "It's my pleasure." She whispers in my ear and I decide to take her to my flat. We'll just leave it at that shall we?


	5. Eye through the Red

**Prompt: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Title: **Eye through the Red

**Rating:** PG13

**Word Count: 133**

**Warnings: War**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I am waking up and dust is in my face. It is all I breathe in. I rub my eyes removing the dust and chemicals in the air from them. This is the time of war. The Death Eaters are becoming more powerful and a war is about to begin. And the leader o their regime is Antonin Dolohov. This is a new age for us. Our parents and grandparents have been in a war before. With Lord Voldemort. But I am like a bomb ready to explode. I am a radioactive. I am ready for a revolution, a war against the Death Eaters. I can feel it in my bones, deep in my bones, when I wake up. I feel it ever morning. I am ready to explode because I am radioactive.


	6. I Need to Grow Up

**Prompt: Be A Boy by Robbie Williams**

**Title: **I Need to Grow Up

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: 153**

**Warning: None**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I was young I hoped to be gorgeous and tall. I wanted to grow up. They said I would grow up quickly and I would wish to grow up. They said I could make being a kid, a little girl, last forever. When I was young I dreamed of travelling to far off places and carving my name into the stone marking I had been there. So everyone else who would see my name would wonder; who is Rose Weasley? Why is her name here? But they told me that was impossible. I vow to prove them wrong. I will travel in the cities, the countryside, and jungles. Deserts and artic regions. I will talk to strangers who won't understand me. I wanted to stay a kid when I was a teenager but I realized I couldn't travel if I wanted to be a little girl. So I need to grow up.


	7. I Have Rose Weasley

**Prompt: Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

**Title: **I Have Rose Weasley

**Rating;** PG13

**Word Count: 254**

**Warnings: None**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Scorpius P.O.V.

I am honestly jealous of Lorcan Scamander. That lucky bastard has the best girl in the world, Rose Weasley. Short, fierce and kind ginger girl. I want a love like her. I want someone who will wake up next to me and smile a beautiful smile for no reason. I want someone who will trust e with everything; secrets, tragedies, tears, and even frivolous topics. I want a girl who will laugh at my minor stumbles. I want a girl who will love me for me. I want a girl who is sweet, kind, caring, beautiful, smart, funny, and perfect for me. The only person I know who has those qualities is Rose Weasley. She will be mine, eventually. I can see the hurt in her eyes when she looks at him. I must help her.

Two Years Later

So I got Rose Weasley. Lorcan accused her of cheating and called it off. I found her crying outside in the rain a year and a half ago. I sat with her and let her cry and pour her heart out to me. I told her all the bad things about Lorcan, which she didn't know. She wasn't happy with Lorcan. She even said she was more happy with me than with him. After that day in the rain we became friends. Then one day she kissed me and now we are what we are now, happily in love. I finally got Rose Weasley. And she has me. I have finally found love.


	8. Look There

**Prompt: Reet Petite by Jackie Wilson**

**Title:** Look There

**Rating: **PG13

**Word Count:**

**Warnings: Slightly fluff**

/\\\\\\\\

Scorpius P.O.V.

I am walking with my friend Isidor Zabini down Diagon Alley. We have been friends since birth almost. We are walking and talking when he glances down the narrow street. "Ooh look there." He says and points. I know better than to not look. So I follow the direction of his finger and see a red head girl sitting on the steps of Flourish and Blotts reading a Muggle story it seems. I squint to see the title but I can't see it. "She's pretty." Isidor says then glances at his watch. "Yeah she is." I say lightly, trying to be nonchalant. "I gotta go Scorp. I promised my mum that I would be home by four. I'll see you later." "See you later Isidor." I say as he walks away towards the Leaky Cauldron. I decide to talk to the little read head girl. I sit by her on the steps and she looks at me. "Oh…uhm…hi." She says her cheeks turning a light pink. She must be shy. "Am I in your way?" She asks. "Oh no not at all. I just wanted to ask you what you're reading." She shows me the cover. "_A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens." "I've never heard of it. What is it about?" "These two men, Sydney Carton and Charles Darnay, are in love with Lucie Manette. Sydney loves Lucie but she doesn't love him. She loves Charles instead. It's interesting if you read it." "I would love to read it but I don't own a copy." "Here you can have mine. I have another copy at home." "Oh I can't take this." She presses it into my hands. "Take it." She says. So I take it from her and look at the front cover. It looks interesting. I look up and see her walking away. I didn't even get her name. I look inside the front cover and see her name. Rose Weasley.


End file.
